Forever
by The Pieces That Dont Fit
Summary: Drabble prompt titled "Forever" 2-parts MEMILY Rating for 2nd part. Complete
1. Forever

Drabble Prompt: Forever

Series: Primeval

Characters: Matt/Emily

Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction ever :) I have been obsessed with Memily for the past few weeks... This will probably be a two-shot (depending on what my reviewers think) because I think it would be right to explain what happened the night before ;)

* * *

><p>Lying on his bed, Matt slowly felt his body wake and sleep fade. He yawned and nuzzled into his pillow; he was exhausted yet it had been the best sleep of his life, no nightmares or terrors from his past just… sweet dreams. As Matt continued to wake, he felt something warm at his side and found his arm slung protectively over it. Slowly, he opened his right eye to find the morning sun shining in through his window and lighting up his bed as well as the woman on the other side. Matt hesitantly opened his other eye and propped himself up on his elbow. The woman on the other side of the bed was none other than Emily, and he couldn't help but smile as the event in which she ended up in her bed replayed in his mind.<p>

She was lying on her stomach with her dark curls sprawled all over his pillow and her peaceful face facing him. One of her arms were outstretched in his direction and she too had a smile on her delicate lips. His fingers lightly grazed her naked back, following her spine down to where the sheets laid and back up to her neck. He slowly moved closer to her and put his arms around her sleeping form. Unconsciously she moved her head to lay on his bare chest and he kissed the top of her head.

Moving a few strands of hair out of her face, he felt her chest rise and fall against him and heard nothing but her steady breathing throughout the room as he whispered into her locks, "I wish we could stay like this forever."


	2. The Night Before

Characters: Matt/Emily

Series: Primeval

Summary: The night before the events in the drabble "Forever" (smut warning)

**Author's Note: Thanks to those of you who have reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story or me! You guys are awesome!**

**Author's Note 2:** This is my first attempt at writing smut so.. (fingers crossed) and don't worry, this part is much longer than the 1st. Also this takes place after the events of S5E6 so yes there is a spoiler alert. Lastly, the Matt and Emily are a little OC (in my mind at least).

(I forgot to put this on the last part) Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!

* * *

><p>Matt looked out of the corner of his eye as he drove down his, now dark, street to see Emily in the passangers seat. Her head was resting against the seat and by the way she looked he could tell that she was drained from the events of today. He didnt blame her, he too was both physically and mentally drained from the fact that he had just saved the world... and then was ordered by a future him to go back. The pack of gobiconodon didn't help much either. There was another problem lingering in his mind: Emily. He had kissed her. What was he supposed to do now? When he kissed her he believed that she was no longer a distraction; either he'd die or he got to live on this "normal" life, hopefully with her. But then he was confronted by his future self with a new mission of sorts, there's no doubt that she will become a distraction but he couldn't just push her away now.<p>

"Matt?" Emily's tired voice broke through his thoughts.

"Don't worry, we're home," he reassured her just as he started pulling up to his flat, "You can crawl into bed and get a nice long rest, now" Matt smiled as he opened his door and got out. Emily opened her mouth to say something but just offered a small smile back in response.

Matt opened the door and followed Emily up into... _their_ flat. He pondered on that thought for a few moments as he took off his jacket and then smiled as he decided that he didn't mind the sound of it.

"So... do you just wanna go to bed or we could order in if you're hungry unless you would like for me to cook something or we could always just watch some tv and relax or-" Matt stopped himself from rabbling further just as he realized that he was sounding way too much like Connor, which was never a good thing. Emily stood a foot ot two away from him, amused at his rambling state.

"I would like to have something to eat."

"Good," Matt made his way to his kitchen with Emily right behind him, "I have no food in the fridge, so we'll have to order in. How 'bout Chinese?" Emily mouthed 'sure' and then sat down on his couch as he made the call. After setting the phone down he saw Emily on the couch waiting for him to join her. He walked over and sat down next to her. There was a strange silence between them.

Emily was the one that broke it, "Matt, what happens now?"

"Um, we wait for the food to be delivered and then, well, we-"

"No, I don't- I don't mean that, I mean with _us_ what happens next," Emily clarified. Matt knew this question would eventually come up.

"What exactly do you mean?" Matt asked as he turned to face her properly.

"I mean, you and I _kissed_, Matthew, and we obviously like each other... maybe even _more_ than like each other. What will happen next between us? Will we take this further or will just forget it and not even try. I want to know." Emily looked Matt in the eyes as she said each word waiting for a reaction of any kind. Matt didn't know the to answer her question. _What will happen next?_ He truthfully didn't know. His heart and body says to take the relationship further, to try, but his head said to wait until after he knew what his future self was talking about and had stopped it before jumping into anything, definately if it was a relationship. After a few moments of Matt countinuing to think, his face still expressionless; Emily stood up off the couch, catching his attention.

"Well, I guess that answers that," she said with slight tears in her eyes, walking away from Matt and off to "her" room. Suddenly, Matt jumped off the couch and ran after her, reaching her at the threshold of her room. He swung her around to face him and for the first time he let his mind and body rule over his mind, and he kissed her. He kissed her with as much passion as he could with one hand pulling her closer to him by her hip and the other under her chin, lifting her head up for her lips to reach his. At first it she didn't respond but after a minute, she got over the shock and kissed him back with just as much passion. Emily soon started to slowly walk backwards until she, to her surprise, hit the bed and fell on top of it with Matt lying on top of her.

Their lips parted for a moment as they let out labored breaths. Matt's hands moved slowly up and down her body, feeling her curves and making her moan softly. His hands caught the fabric at the bottom of her shirt. Looking into her eyes for approval, he relieved her of her shirt and started to make trails of kisses from her neck down to her pants. He relieved her of her pants a little quicker than he had with her shirt, as the hunger for her had deepened. Sliding back up to meet her lips once again, Matt couldn't help but crave skin on skin contact. He started to take his shirt off when she suddenly stopped him.

"Matt," she whispered, stopping him in his tracks. Her hands quickly replaced his on his shirt as she continued the task of removing his clothes. She slid every piece of his clothing off painfully slow, watching his eyes become darker with desire with each touch, until he was bare. Her hands stopped moving at the sight of the scars on his chest, no doubty from future predators. Lightly tracing the scars with her fingers, she let her delicate lips press kisses on each scar. Matt lifted up her chin, flecks of saddness shown through his hungry eyes. Their lips met again in a explosion of desire as Matt finally removed Emily's remaining items of clothing, seemingly ripping them off of her. Matt's painfully hard erection pressed against her, making her gasp.

"Are you sure you want this?" Matt asked her, his eyes turning serious. Emily nodded and slowly Matt slid himself inside of her. They both let moans of pleasure as Matt started to pull in and out of her quickly finding a rhythm. Once he got into the rhythm he started to pick up speed and Emily found herself scratching his back with one hand while the other pulled his head down, letting their lips crash together in the heat of the moment. She rapped her legs around his waist letting him pump deeper into her.

"Matt!" she screamed as her orgasm hit her, feeling her walls clench around him.

He continued for a few moments until he finally triggered his own orgasm, "Emily!" he yelled.

Tired, Matt rested his head on her chest, still inside of her, content with listening to her breathing. He felt her lay a kiss on his head and smiled. Slowly, he pulled out of her and laid next to her, letting her rest her head on her chest. Looking down at her deep brown eyes gazing up at him and her brown curls a complete mess he couldnt help but think that she looked beautiful.

"I love you, Emily Merchant."

She smiled, "I love you too, Matt Anderson."

He pulled her into one last loving kiss just before they let the exhaustion that had been hovering for hours take over them and fall into a peaceful slumber.

_Fin._


End file.
